Bienvenue pour une seconde chance de vivre
by Chibi002
Summary: Quatre amis,trois femmes et un homme,après avoir joué à un "jeu interdit"qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû trouver,meurent et...se retrouvent en Terre du Milieu,transformés en naine,en hobbit, en magicienne et en elfe, afin de vivre une toute nouvelle vie, mais aussi, comme punition pour avoir touché au "jeu interdit",aider une compagnie de nains dans leur quête...Aventure humour romance
1. Prologue

**C'est ma toute première Fanfiction. Bon je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ...**  
**Par contre, il va falloir attendre le 3ème chapitre avant que ce ne soit vraiment intéressant ... Mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez ce début :3  
**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chibi002**

* * *

**Bienvenue pour une seconde chance de vivre**

**Prologue**

* * *

- Bon alors, vous trouvez la solution ou pas ? demanda Irène, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu peux répéter ? réclama Mia .

- « Trente chevaux blancs sur une colline rouge. D'abord ils mâchonnent, puis ils piaffent. Ensuite, ils restent tranquilles ». Alors ?

- Attends ! Laisses nous réfléchir ! renchérit Gilbert. Et toi Lucie tu pourrais nous aider, non ?

Lucie bailla. Et lança un regard noir à son ami. Elle était fatiguée, et les devinettes n'étaient pas vraiment son fort … surtout quand il était 2h45 du matin. La jeune femme leva les mains au ciel et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

- Vous savez, fit-elle, Je ne peux pas vous aider pour ça ...

- Tu peux au moins essayer.

Lucie tira la langue. En fait, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose pour le moment : Cela faisait plusieurs mois, qu'elle avait planifié avec sa cousine Mia et ses amis, Gilbert et Irène, de faire un petit séjour à Londres pour fêter leur quatorze années d'amitié en commun. Et le grand jour était enfin arrivé : d'ici huit heures, ils seraient en Angleterre, en train de se promener dans les rues de Londres. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient chez Gilbert, à jouer à des jeux de sociétés, à se raconter des histoires. Mia jeta soudainement un oreiller à Lucie, en lui reprochant d'être une « paresseuse ». Mia était sa cousine, et avait vécu depuis l'âge de dix ans au sein de sa famille, suite à la mort tragique de ses parents dans un accident de voiture … Lucie et Mia, ayant le même âge, avaient toujours été dans les même classes et avaient fréquenté les même personnes … Elles avaient connu Gilbert et Irène, au collège et cela faisait bien quatorze ans qu'ils étaient amis. Lucie espérait d'ailleurs que cette amitié ne parte jamais en fumée … Désormais, tous âgée de vingt-sept ans, ils avaient chacun fini leurs études et pensaient qu'un moment de repos leur feraient un grand bien …

- Bon, moi je donne ma langue au chat ! s'exclama Gilbert en faisant en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Je vais allez nous faire du café …

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avec une démarche qui, pour Lucie, faisait penser à celle d'un zombie. Lucie bailla de nouveau et commença à jouer avec des mèches de ses cheveux bruns, tout en pensant qu'elle se mangerait bien des cookies.

- Et vous autres ? Vous me donnez la solution ? s'impatienta Irène.

- Je donne ma langue au chat ! firent Mia et Lucie en même temps

Irène eut un long soupire et, finit par donner la solution :

- C'était les dents ! Facile non ?

- Tu te fous de nous ? s'énerva Mia. Tu l'as dégotté où cette énigme à la noix ?

- Ben, dans « Bilbo le Hobbit » de Tolkien !

Un grand silence s'installa dans le salon. Irène était une fan du monde de Tolkien depuis son plus tendre âge. Une passion qu'elle ne partageait pas avec ses amis. Lucie avait vu les films de Peter Jackson, et avait aussi apprécié de lire les livres de Tolkien, mais n'avait en aucun cas développé une passion. Irène fit un magnifique facepalm en voyant le regard hébété de ses amies. Elle dit d'une voix lasse :

- Franchement, vous devriez avoir honte de ne pas …

- C'était quoi la réponse ? coupa Gilbert en revenant avec une carafe à café.

- Des dents.

- Non, vraiment ?

- Yep, affirma Mia apparemment c'était dans un livre de Tolkien…

- Je m'en doutais un peu …

Nouveau silence. Mia se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un bocal de cornichons. Elle l'ouvrit, regarda sa cousine avec un air de défi ... et engloutit la moitié du bocal.

- Goinfre ! s'exclama Lucie. Et tu ne nous en as même pas proposé ! Honte à toi !

- T'aurais fait la même chose ma vieille, se défendit Mia en se fourrant dans la bouche un nouveau cornichon.

- Ça c'est pas faut … tu m'en donne un ?

- Dans tes rêves oui !

- Vas en enfer.

- Holala ! fit Gilbert. Les disputes entre vous deux de bon matin c'est vraiment chiant.

- On ne se dispute pas ! s'écrièrent les deux cousines.

- Alors vous faites quoi là, dit Irène, à part vous disputer un bocal de cornichons, hein ?

- Ben …

- Moi je nargue ma chère et tendre cousine !

- Je te hais, déclara Lucie en rigolant.

- Bon, avant que ça ne dégénère, commença Irène, vous …

- Oh ! j'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama Gilbert.

Il sauta de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers une grande armoire.

- Donnes moi un cornichon ou je t'étrangle, chuchota Lucie à sa cousine.

- Vas voir si je suis ailleurs, en plus celui que j'ai dans les mains est le dernier donc …

Mais Mia ne put jamais finir sa phrase : Lucie , d'un geste rapide,venait de lui arracher ce fameux "dernier cornichon" et de l'avaler. Elle se serait d'ailleurs étouffé avec si Irène ne lui avait pas portait secours.

- Ma sauveuse ! fit Lucie. Je te bénis …

- Vous êtes toutes les deux folles ! gronda Irène donnant une tape sur la tête de Lucie.

Lucie fit la moue pendant que Mia pleurait son cornichon disparu. Gilbert revient avec une boîte dans les mains et la posa sur le carrelage froid. La boîte en question était de taille moyenne, construite dans un bois noir. Lucie la trouvait magnifique avec ses gravures, qui semblait être celtique, et le mot qui était inscrit sur le couvercle en couleur argenté : « Destinée » rendez la boîte plus mystérieuse. Sur les côtés, Lucie remarqua des inscriptions qui étaient dans une langue inconnus. Elle promena ses doigts sur le couvercle et demanda :

- Où la tu trouvais ?

- Elle était abandonné près des poubelles. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique …

Lucie souleva la boîte et fut surprise par son poids.

- Il y a quoi dedans ? demanda Lucie en reposant la boîte par terre.

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé hier soir et je voulais l'ouvrir avec vous …

- T'es bizarre toi, fit Irène en ébouriffant les cheveux de Gilbert. Mais c'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Allez, on l'ouvre ou on attend qu'un orque viennent nous bouffer nos organes vitaux ?

Gilbert souleva le couvercle avec peu de difficulté, et, disposa les différents objets qu'elle contenait sur le sol. Il y avait une plume d'oie taillé au bout pour pouvoir écrire, un encrier contenant une encre doré, deux parchemins pliés, et un dé à six faces. Mia déplia les deux parchemins. Sur l'un il y était dessiné une carte d'un territoire inconnue, et sur l'autre, il y avait écrit un texte dont les premières lettres que Lucie identifia furent « Attention » et « Danger » …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est mon précieux ? demanda Irène.

- On dirait … un jeu de société, non ? fit Lucie.

- Je dirais plutôt une sorte de quizz, dit Mia qui s'était approprié les deux parchemins. Je vous lis : « _Attention ! Si vous ne savez ce que vous tenez entre les mains veuillez le reposer là où vous l'avez trouvé… Ce que vous vous apprêter à vivre peut vous semblait amusant à première vue … mais n'y croyait pas, ce monde n'est pas comme celui dans lequel vous vivait, vous risquez d'être souvent confronter à des dangers …_» Ok, le début est … à revoir

- Oh my god ! oh my god ! OH MY GOD ! s'excita Irène en prenant la carte des mains de Mia. J'en étais sûre ! C'est … C'EST UNE CARTE DE LA TERRE DU MILIEU ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! J'Y …

- ARÊTES D'HURLER ! TU NOUS CASSE LES OREILLES ! s'emporta Lucie en tapant son amie avec un coussin.

- Bon, moi, fit Mia, je continue de lire :_ « Le contenu de la boîte ne concerne que ceux qui souhaite changer de destin … et laisser derrière eux leur univers. Attention ! avant de lancer le dé de la destinée, veuillez prendre connaissance de certains sacrifices auquel vous devrait faire face. Au moment où vous aurez lancé le dé, votre destin serra sceller et vous ne pourrez, en aucun cas, rebrousser chemin. Désormais, que vous êtes prévenus. soit vous refermer cette boîtes immédiatement, soit vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque et lisez attentivement les instructions ci-dessous, et, bonne chance pour votre seconde vie_ ».

- C'est n'importe quoi, grogna Gilbert. La boîte est jolie, mais son contenu est bidon.

- Toi t'arrêtes jamais de râler, hein ? fit Lucie, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu lis le reste Mia ?

- « Instructions : écrire nom et prénom dans la case ci-dessous. Si vous êtes plusieurs, et c'est ce que j'espère, écrivait chacun votre tour vos noms et prénom. Puis, lancer le dé dans l'ordre où vous avez écrit votre appellation s'il vous plaît. Ce lancer de dé déterminera votre « validation» mais aussi la race à laquelle vous appartiendrai. Si vous obtenez : un vous serrai donc un humain; deux, vous serez un elfe trois, vous serez un hobbit quatre, un nain cinq, un orque six, un magicien Mais, ne vous inquiété pas, le choix de votre race n'est pas un hasard, cela dépend de vos caractéristiques. Bonne chance. P.S : Je vous le rappelle pour la dernière fois : au moment où vous aurez jeté le dé, vous ne pourrez plus changer d'avis. Car, pour rejoindre un autre monde … il faut passer par la mort».

- J'aime, j'adore, j'adhère ! dire en même temps les deux cousines avant de pouffer de rire. Don't worry, be happy !

- Moi, fit Irène, j'veux bien savoir quel race je serai si j'étais dans l'univers de Tolkien !

- Pff, balança Gilbert. Je trouve franchement que c'est n'importe quoi … En plus, ce n'est même pas un jeu ! C'est quoi au juste ? un quizz, un …

- Ce serrai juste pour passer le temps ! allez s'il vous plaît ! supplia Irène. Je suis prête à faire tous ce que vous voudrez après ! Please !

Elle se mit à genoux devant ses amis, et commença à faire leur faire son regard de chien battu. Gilbert prit la plume et déclara :

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui commence !

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit l'encrier, trempa le bout de la plume et écrivit en lettre d'or son nom au bas du parchemin. Il passa ensuite la plume à Lucie qui écrivit de sa plus belle écriture « Lucie Dys ». Quand tout le monde eut écrit son nom, Gilbert secoua le (pauvre) dé dans sa main avant de le lancer. Le dé rebondit dans la boîte noir et s'arrêta sur le chiffre 2.

- J'suis un elfe, allez à ton tour Lucie.

-Lucie lança le dé. 4… 4 ? Mia pouffa de rire sous le regard ahurie de sa cousine.

- Ha ! T'es un nain ! s'écria Irène. Le pire c'est que c'est tout toi :rancunière, boudeuse et … euh sale ? Je t'imagine bien avec une barbe…

- Tu veux te prendre mon pied dans la face ?

- Euh … non merci Lulu. Bon à mon tour … 3! J'suis ... un hobbit ? non, franchement ?

Mia jeta violemment le dé dans la pièce. Après une bref engueulade, le groupe partirent à la recherche du dé qui avait atterrit sous le sofa ... après l'avoir récupérer, et après qu'Irène lui ait sagement dit de lancer le dé dans la boîte et non n'importe où, Mia annonça qu'elle était une magicienne.

- Abracadabra ! Je vais sortir un lapin carnivore de mon chapeau et …

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! fit Irène. Alors comme ça, Gilbert c'est un elfe, Lucie une naine, Mia une magicienne et moi, MOI, un hobbit ? Mais je voulais être une elfe !

-Irène, dit doucement Gilbert, c'est juste un jeu.

* * *

- Lucie, t'arrêtes de bouder ?

- Non.

- Lulu …

- Non.

- Mais …

- NON !

- T'es yeux gris sont en harmonie avec tes cheveux bruns et …

- Non. Ça ne marche pas les compliments avec moi, Mia. Je boude un point c'est tout.

- Un point c'est toi …

- Grrr…

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre d'hôtel, et cela faisait une heure que Lucie bouder ses amis. Pourquoi boudait-elle ? Peut-être parce que Mia lui avait fait honte en beuglant dans l'aéroport et durant tout le trajet en avion des phrases absurdes. Et il y avait eu aussi le fait que ses amies l'aient abandonné en plein milieu de l'aéroport pour lui faire une « farce ». Mais elle, ça ne l'avait pas fait rire. Elle avait dû à plusieurs reprise demander son chemin, et suivre des inconnues au hasard qui n'allait jamais dans la direction de la sortie. Il y en avait même eu un qui l'avait menacé de mort si elle continué à le suivre … Quand elle trouva enfin la sortis, ses amis l'y attendaient en se tordant de rire et en affirmant qu'elle n'avait aucun sens d'orientation … Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait qu' Irène avait eu la bonne idée entrainer en plein milieu de la route afin qu'un taxi s'arrête et les emmène à leur hôtel. D'ailleurs, Irène avait crié « Vous ne passerez pas ! »sa phrase fétiche, comme s'il s'agissait d'une menace envers le taxi. Le pauvre chauffeur … il avait dû croire qu'il avait à faire à des cinglés qui voulaient sa mort. Mais le chauffeur les accepta quand même et les emmena à leur hôtel… et gratuitement en plus ! Lucie pensait que c'était surtout parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: que cette bande de sauvage quitte son taxi à jamais. Mais bon, désormais elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel, en pyjama et en pantoufle lapin crétin, devant la télévision. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était seulement 10h du matin. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez pour demain, demanda Irène en ramenant ses cheveux noirs de jais en un gros chignon.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Mia. Peut-être qu'on pourrait … Visiter une confiserie anglaise et …

- Et tu ne penses qu'à manger ! grogna Lucie. Tu ne pourrais pas t'intéresser parfois à quelque chose de …plus intéressant que la nourriture ?

- Mais, la gastronomie britannique est TRES intéressante et puis tu …

Un bruit atroce couvrit les paroles de Mia. Un bruit qui venait de l'extérieur. Lucie se couvrit les oreilles et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les rideaux. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de voir le nez d'un avion fonçait sur elle.

* * *

** Reviews ? Lecteurs ? Reviews ? Il y a quelqu'un ?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

**Je tiens à remercier les Guests, Blabla, Kanli et o Nani-San o pour leur review !  
**

**Kanli : Merci ! j'ai corrigé les fautes (bon, je sais, il doit y en avoir encore) et cette fameuse "Fanny" était le nom d'un cinquième personnage que j'ai finalement effacé ... Et, comme j'ai complètement oublié de me relire ... hé hé ... Sinon, j'écris avec le logiciel Word version 2010. :)  
**

**Blabla: merci ! je contente que tu aimes le début ! :)**

**Guest: Merci a tous les Guests ! En tout cas, je vais essayer de ne pas m'arrêter ici ... :)  
**

** o Nani-San o : Merci ! Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le prologue ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira aussi... :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bienvenue pour une seconde chance de vivre**

**Chapitre 1: L'aéroport des âmes**

* * *

Lucie ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les referma. Les rouvrit, se pinça … rien à faire, elle était toujours dans ce ... ce quoi au juste ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des rangers de sièges blancs, de grands tableaux d'affichage, des passants en tunique noire, qui la bousculaient par moments, une voix féminine sortant d'un interphone et disant « le vol tel numéro va décoller » … La jeune femme en déduit qu'elle était dans une sorte d'aéroport. Mais que diable faisait-elle dans un aéroport ? Lucie se passa la main dans les cheveux… Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle s'approcha alors d'un tableau d'affichage et eut un hoquet de surprise : il n'y figurait ni heure ni porte d'embarquement, seulement le numéro de vol et les destinations. Deux uniques destinations : « Mort » et «Vie ». La jeune femme recula de quelques pas et percuta un voyageur.

- Excusez-moi ! s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, fit l'homme en tunique noir. De toute façon, maintenant, on ne ressent plus grand-chose ... Par contre, pourquoi êtes-vous en tunique rouge ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui, vous êtes la seule à porter une tunique rouge. À moins que ...  
- À moins que quoi ?  
- À moins que vous soyez morte différemment que nous autres. Bon, excusez-moi, je risque de rater mon avion. Peut-être nous reverrons nous sur l'autre rive !

L'homme repartit, laissant ainsi Lucie, totalement paumée. Morte ? Comment ça " morte" ? C'est alors que l'image de l'avion qui foncer droit sur elle lui revint. Et ce n'était pas un cauchemar, ça elle en était sûre. Elle était donc … morte ? "_Hum, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Voyons voir... un avion s'est écrasé sur l'hôtel où je me trouvais. Alors, je dirais qu'il y a 99,99% de chance que ce soit le cas_". Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, et, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé ces mots comme si c'était une évidence, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance qu'elle ait perdu la vie... Lucie secoua la tête. Non. C'était juste qu'elle se sentait plus vivante que morte...elle aurait quand même préféré mourir de vieillesse que comme ça.

- Mademoiselle Lucie Dys ? demanda une voix féminine.

Lucie sursauta et se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Celle-ci était une femme d'âge mûre, grande et maigre, les cheveux gris attachés en un chignon, des lunettes noires qui lui donnaient un air strict ... "_Elle ressemble à ma prof de math que j'avais au lycée_" pensa Lucie en s'approchant de la femme.

- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Vous avez été répertoriée Tunique Rouge. Veuillez me suivre.

Avant même que Lucie ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la femme tourna les talons et, entra dans un couloir que Lucie n'avait pas remarqué. Lucie hésita pendant quelques secondes mais se décida à la suivre. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? La femme marchait vite, et ne daignait pas à regarder en arrière pour voir si Lucie la suivait. Cette dernière avait la sensation, que plus elle s'enfonçait dans ce couloir, dont elle ne voyait pas la fin, plus les murs, qui étaient au départ blancs comme la neige, s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus. La femme aux allures de professeur de math s'arrêta brusquement au seuil d'une porte rouge. Elle fit signe à Lucie d'entrer.

- Juste une question madame, lança Lucie à la femme.

- Je vous écoute.

- Où suis-je exactement ? En Enfer ? Au Paradis ?

- Non, vous êtes à l'aéroport des âmes. C'est ici qu'atterrisse les personnes mortes ou dans le coma ... Quand vous atterrissait ici, vous avez un billet pour la destination "Mort" ou pour "Vie". On les appelle les Tuniques Noires.

- Mais moi, pourquoi ai-je une tunique rouge et pas une tunique noir comme les autres ?

- On vous l'expliquera à l'intérieur.

- Mais ... Bon d'accord. Mais, vous, vous êtes quoi, des Anges ?

Mais la femme était déjà repartit, laissant seul Lucie dans le couloir. "_Peut-être que ce sont en fait des sortes de diables, ou un autre truc de ce genre_" Lucie prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les murs étaient de la même couleur que la porte et que sa tunique. Pour seul mobilier, il y avait un bureau en fer, ainsi que deux fauteuils et un sofa en cuirs noirs. Sur l'un des deux fauteuils, un homme y était assis, la tête plongeait dans des dossiers. Il semblait avoir une soixantaine d'années, des cheveux argentés, la peau ridée comme un vieux parchemin - d'ailleurs il avait la même odeur des vieux livres ! Une femme au visage lisse et d'une beauté indescriptible, portant une longue robe pourpre, presque transparente, était assise sur le sofa. Elle tourna la tête vers elle. L'homme releva alors la tête, et fixa Lucie d'un air mécontent.

- Vous, les mortels, dit-il, vous ne pouvait pas vous empêcher de toucher à tous ce qu'il ne ...

- Taisez-vous, Dom, fit calmement la femme. Vous allez l'effrayer. Je me nomme Vairë épouse de Mandos.

- Excusez-moi ?

Vairë se leva. Elle était grande. Très grande. Et ses longs cheveux châtain glissèrent comme une cascade sur ses épaules pour atteindre ses chevilles. Elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire et dit, d'une voix lente et paisible:

- Je comprends que tu ne puisse entendre ce que je veux dire. Tu as une culture si différente. Mandos, de son vrai nom, Námo, est un Valar, ce que vous les terriens vous appelez un dieu. Mon époux est le juge des Morts. Malheureusement il n'a pu venir. Je suis donc venu à sa place afin de régler la situation. Dom, expliquez lui...

Lucie, de plus en plus perdu, prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir libre pendant que le dénommé Dom annonçait:

- Mademoiselle Dys, vous êtes décédée le vingt-cinq juillet 2013 alors que vous ne deviez pas mourir avant le quinze septembre 2077.

- Quoi ?

Dom soupira et ajouta:

- Je veux dire par là que vous n'auriez pas du mourir l'âge de vingt-sept ans mais à l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans.

- Quoi ?

- Êtes-vous simple d'esprit ou le faites-vous exprès ? Vous êtes morte en avance !

- QUOI ?

Dom poussa un juron, qui fit rougir Vairë. Lucie ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté une fois pour toute. Alors comme ça, non seulement elle avait eu une mort assez tragique, mais, en plus de cela, elle était morte "en avance" ? Comment était-ce possible ?

- Et je présume, continua Dom après s'être calmé, que vous ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Comment voulez-vous donc que je le sache ? fit sèchement Lucie. Je n'ai rien fait du tout moi, j'ai ...

- Oh que si, vous avez fait quelque chose, la coupa Dom. Vous avez touché à la boîte de la Destiné. Vous êtes contente ?

- Pardon ?

Dom soupira. Lucie, fronça les sourcils. Elle aimait de moins en moins ce vieillard. L'homme claqua des doigts et la jeune femme sursauta: un écran venait d'apparaitre brusquement devant elle. L'écran s'alluma et fit visualiser une vidéo. Une vidéo qui la montrer elle, avec Mia,Gilbert et Irène, en train de jouer au jeu que Gilbert avait trouvé. La seul pensée qu'elle eut à cette instant même, fut de se demander si ses amis et sa cousine étaient mort aussi ou si ils avaient miraculeusement survécu au crash de l'avion. La vidéo prit bientôt fin, et l'écran disparut.

- Alors? demanda Dom. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

- Non. Est-ce que mes amis sont encore en vie ?

- Non, comment voulez-vous qu'ils aient survécu à cela ? Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'est que cette boîte ?

- C'est juste une boîte qui contenait un jeu. C'est tout.

- Vos amis m'ont répondu la même chose.

- Ils sont passés chez vous ! s'écria Lucie en se levant de son fauteuil. Où sont-ils maintenant ? Où ?

- Calme-toi Lucie et assis-toi, dit Vairë. Tes amis dorment en ce moment, et se réveilleront quand tu seras là-bas...

- Là-bas ? Où ça "là-bas" ?

- Là où le "jeu", comme vous dites, devait vous envoyer, dit Dom avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ... je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais que au fond de vous, vous le savez, fit Dom avec un sourire sadique. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu seras envoyée en Terre-du-Milieu Lucie Dys, dit Vairë. Tu auras une nouvelle vie.

- Oui, affirma Dom. Enfin, si vous arrivez à survivre, étant donné que ce monde est ... plutôt dangereux.

Lucie s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. "_Fous. Ils sont fous. S'il le faut, je suis juste dans un asile de fous et non morte__."_

- Vous rappelez-vous de ce que disait la notice qui était dans la boîte ?

Lucie soupira. Comment pouvait-on oublier une notice écrite aussi bizarrement ? Elle répondit d'une voix lasse:

- Oui, à peu près. Euh … elle disait qu'il fallait écrire nos noms dans la case, avant de lancer le dé, et que …

- Que cette boîte allez changer votre destin, la coupa-t-il. Que vous ne pourrait faire chemin arrière, et je cite, pour rejoindre un autre monde, il …

- il faut bien passer par la mort, finit Lucie.

L'homme eut un sourire, satisfait que Lucie comprenait enfin la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Mais Lucie, elle, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ce genre de truc était impossible. Ce genre de truc, n'existait que dans les livres et les films … Elle se leva subitement, et tourna en rond dans la pièce.

- Alors, premièrement, qu'allez vous faire de moi ? vous n'allez pas vraiment m'envoyer là-bas ? demanda Lucie perplexe. Deuxièmement, qui a inventé ce jeu débile ! Troisièmement, la notice était aussi vraiment débile …

- Premièrement, je suis obligée de vous y envoyer car, je ne peux pas vous donné un billet d'avion. Deuxièmement, cette boite n'est pas un « jeu » mais disons … une seconde chance pour refaire une vie. Troisièmement, c'est nous, les Proanges, qui l'avons créé pour, comme je vous l'ai dit, donner une deuxième vie à certaines âmes qui en ont besoins. Nous la posons dans des lieux où la personne choisit passe souvent, et, quand son enveloppe corporelle terrienne meurt, la boîte disparaît et cherche une nouvelle personne. Quatrièmement, cette boîte ne vous était pas destinée mais, à un pauvre clochard du nom de Sam Labrouille et à sa compagne Natacha Sall. Mais malheureusement, votre ami Gilbert l'a trouvé avant eux, pour une raison qui nous échappe ... Et pour finir … ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS RONGER LES ONGLES !

- Ok ! dit-elle en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Je suis stressée, c'est tout …Et, vous avez dit que vous étiez un … ?

- Un Proange. C'est nous qui dictons l'avenir de chaque habitant du monde… Mais, depuis une centaine d'années, nous n'arrivons plus à contrôler toutes les destinée … c'est donc pour ça que nous avons créé les boîtes « Destinées »… on les place dans les lieux où passe régulièrement les âmes dont les destins nous échappent, et …

- Vous radotez, trancha Lucie. Mais qui vous dit qu'ils vont prendre la boîte ?

- Parce qu'elle est faite pour attirer les gens, répliqua-t-il avec un semblant de mécontentement. Vous ne vous êtes pas sentit attiré lorsque vous l'avez vu ? Et puis arrêter de me couper la parole ! Bon, je continu. Donc pendant qu'il jette le dé de la destiné, nous leur préparons une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde. Dès qu'il arrive, ils ont un travail, une maison et tout le reste… Mais pour vous, ce sera différent. D'autre question ?

- Euh … oui, que voulez-vous dire par « pour nous ce sera différent ? »

- Arrivé là-bas, tes amis et toi n'auront rien de préparer, expliqua Vairë. Et, tu auras aussi une mission à accomplir aussi.

- C'est … une sorte de punition ou quoi ? grogna Lucie.

- On peut le voir comme ça en effet, fit Vairë. Mais penses que après, tu pourras te construire une nouvelle vie.

- Mais c'est en Terre du Milieux que vous nous envoyez !

- Ce n'est pas notre faute si vous avez trouvé la boîte de la Destiné programmé pour la Terre du Milieux ! s'exclama Dom en levant les mains au ciel, et, en voyant le regard de Lucie, il ajouta:

- Oui, il y a d'autres boîtes de Destiné menant à d'autre monde. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais, il faudrait qu'on en finisse ...

- N'empêche que c'est scientifiquement impossible ce que vous me dites.

- Oh ! et puis Fuck la logique ! s'exprima Dom.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un ange dirait cela.

- Je suis un Proange. Les Anges sont différents, ils n'ont aucun sens de l'humour. Au fait, savez-vous pourquoi il ne faut pas faire rire un ballon ? Pour qu'il n'éclate pas de rire !

Le Proange éclata d'un rire sonore sous le regard gêné de Vairë. "_Il a vraiment un problème lui_", estima Lucie en lançant un regard blasé à Vairë. Celle-ci se rapprocha de Lucie et lui murmura en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes:

- Écoutes-moi bien Lucie Dys. Le monde qui sera bientôt le tiens est dangereux. Ainsi donc, je garderais un œil sur toi et tes amis Pendant un certain temps. Le destin qui t'as été octroyé te paraitra peut-être dur, mais sache que tu recevra toujours de l'aide de la part tes amis, mais aussi d'autre personnes. Et surtout, toi et tes amis devez rester unis. Votre mission ne serra pas de tout repos... Mais, la race qui t'as été attribué et connu pour être robuste ...Adieu nouvelle fille de la Pierre !

- Mais quel mission vous nous avez donné ? questionna Lucie. Vairë, s'il vous plaît, répondez moi ...

Mais Vairë se contenta de sourire. Elle devint alors de plus en plus flou, et, quand les traits de la femme était à peine discernable, elle s'évapora comme de la fumée. Lucie, elle, resta hébété par ce qu'il venait de ce passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Dom se racler la gorge.

- Où est-elle passé ? demanda Lucie. Elle a disparu comme par magie !

- Oui, elle est repartit chez elle. Bon, allez, finissons-en.

Dom claqua des doigts et un sac à bandoulière en cuir noir atterrit sur les genoux Lucie qui jeta un regard interrogateur à Dom.

- Dans ce sac, vous aurez quelques affaires comme une tenue local, une petite bourse, et de quoi vous nourrir pendant cinq jours. Que devais-je vous dire aussi ? Ah oui ! Votre nom ne sera Lucie Dys, mais Narvura, fille de Morin Marteaux des profondeurs. Vous avez bien Compris ?

"Narvura fille de Morin Marteaux des profondeurs, c'est noté !"Lucie sourit: elle avait l'impression de participer à un jeu de rôle.

- Et, avant que je je n'oublie, quand vous serrez là-bas, vous serez dans les habits que vous aviez avant de mourir. Je vous conseille donc de mettre la tenue qu'il y a dans le sac avant de vous mettre en marche ... Votre pyjama risque de provoquer des crises cardiaque ...

Lucie se remémora sont pyjama. Le haut était un T-shirt avec écrit "I LOVE LONDON", le bas, un pantalon avec des nounours bleus, et les pantoufles ... euh ... des pantoufles blanche avec deux grosse têtes de Lapins Crétins. Mia disait souvent que ses pantoufles ressemblaient plus à des peluches pour film d'horreur qu'à autre chose ... Mais Dom exagérer sur sa tenue de nuit ... ou peut-être pas.

- Bon, prête ?

- Non, mais je présume que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Exact ! Et j'allais oublier: vous serez âgée de quatre-vingt-douze ans.

- QUOI ?

Quatre-vingt-douze ans ? Mais elle n'avait que vingt-sept ans ! Elle n'allait quand même pas se retrouver dans une peau de vieille ? Elle lui lança un regard noir et protesta. Mais Dom rigola d'un rire enfantin et ajouta:

- Je trouve que vous ferez une très bonne naine, bien que quand on vous voit pour la première fois, on pourrait croire que vous feriez un bon elfe, ce qui se révèle être totalement faux ! Bonne chance pour votre nouvelle vie !

Naine. Lucie avait presque oublié que la boîte de la Destiné l'avait décrété comme étant une naine. Elle comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi Vairë l'avait appelé "fille de la Pierre". Lucie sentit soudainement une douleur qui se propageait dans chacun de ses membres. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'un mort n'avait plus à souffrir ! Ensuite, elle eut chaud. Très chaud. Elle regarda ses mains, ses cuisses, ses jambes ... Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux: elle était en train de fondre comme une vulgaire poupée de cire ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait eu son quota de faits inexplicables. Sa vue se brouillait et elle se sentit brusquement aspirer par le sol. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du premier Chapitre ! Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Et hop ! le chapitre 2 est posté ! :) et encore désolé pour les fautes :3**

**Je remercie amaris12345, Kanli, Blackbird et ALittleUnicorn pour leur review**

**amaris12345: I'm glad that you find my fanfiction interesting. ;)**

**Kanli: Héhé ... oui, je me relis après avoir posté mes chapitres ... Je suis vraiment contente que mon idée d'aéroport des âmes te plaise ! Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !**

**BlackBird: Merci ! ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews !;) Bon, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à l'orthographe alors :3 En espérant que ce chapitre soit bien !**

**ALittleUnicorn: Oui, je sais, l'orthographe n'est pas terrible :'( Et oui, je me suis un peu inspirée de Jumanji XD ! **

**warning: Lucie = Narvura**

**Mia = Arienna**

**Irène = Syra**

**Gilbert = Lorer**

* * *

**Bienvenue pour une seconde chance de vivre**

**Chapitre 2: première rencontre**

* * *

Quand Lucie se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le dos, en position d'étoile de mer, et les membres engourdis. Elle fit une grimace. Elle sentait que l'arrière de son pyjama était mouillé. Peut-être à cause de la chaleur qu'il faisait … Et puis, elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar : elle était partie à Londres avec ses amis, mais un avion s'était écrasé sur leur hôtel. Puis elle s'était retrouvée dans « l'aéroport des âmes », où on lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait envoyée en Terre-du-Milieu … « _Quel drôle de rêve_ », pensa-t-elle en faisant un peu bouger les doigts… qui s'entrelacèrent à une texture légèrement humide. « _De l'herbe ?_ » Elle ouvrit les yeux, et gémit une lumière l'éblouissait. Quand ses yeux finir par s'habituer à la lumière, la première chose qu'elle vit, n'était pas le plafond pourpre de sa chambre d'hôtel, mais un ciel d'un bleu limpide, des nuages vaporeux et la cime des arbres. Elle gémit. « _Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! C'est la pure vérité ! Je suis morte et … _» Et quoi ? Et elle se trouvait en Terre-du-Milieu ? Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle pensait aux conséquences de sa mort: Comment allez réagir sa famille en apprenant sa mort ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle entendit une voix qui lui était familière et qui semblait s'approcher d'elle. Lucie poussa un petit cri quand des mains s'agrippèrent à elle pour la redresser. Et elle en poussa un autre quand elle vit les personnes qui l'avaient redressé : ce n'étaient autre que Gilbert, Mia et Irène … mais qui avaient subis quelques « métamorphoses ». Tout d'abord, Gibert et Mia semblaient avoir grandi, alors que Irène, elle, elle semblait avoir rétrécit. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : Irène avait une paire de gros pieds poilus, deux grandes oreilles qui dépassé de ses cheveux châtains. Gilbert lui, ses cheveux noirs avec poussait et lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches et surtout : il avait deux oreilles pointus. Quant à Mia, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'anormale à part sa taille et ses cheveux noirs qui avaient poussé jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Lucie éclata de rire.

- Tu ne t'es pas vu toi ! dit Gilbert, vexé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Gilbert l'obligea à se lever. Bon, d'accord, étant donné qu'elle était réduite à la race des nain, elle avait rétrécit –mesurant maintenant 1m30- et elle était dans son fameux pyjama. Mais à part ça, tout semblait être normal…

- Un indice, fit Irène avec un sourire malicieux. Tu as été désignée comme étant un Nain. Et les femelles, comme les mâles ont …

- Elles ont quoi ? demanda Lucie qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Mia prit les mains de sa cousine et les lui posa sur ses joues. Lucie émit un couinement : elle avait une barbe ! UNE BARBE ! Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas l'aire d'être trop longue mais quand même, elle avait UNE BARBE !

- J'ai une barbe !

- T'inquiète ma vieille, lança Mia, ça te vas à merveille !

- Mais …

- Ha ! Non ! gronda Irène. Vous n'allez pas commencer toutes les deux ! Vous devriez plutôt penser à ce qu'on va faire maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé !

- Mais j'ai une barbe !

Gilbert se racla la gorge et dit:

- Je propose qu'on aille se changer. Et t'inquiète, ta barbe ne se voit pas trop.

- Bonne idée, fit Irène, mais avant de dire ça, on devrait plutôt se demander où sont nos sacs ?

- Moi je sais où ils sont ! s'exclama Mia, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci pointa un doigt en l'air, où plus précisément sur un chêne, où, quatre sacs de couleurs différentes (un bleu, un vert, un brun et un noir) étaient suspendus sur les branches. Mais, étant donné que Lucie ne s'avait pas monter aux arbres, que Mia se plaignait d'avoir mal aux poignets, et Gilbert, jurait d'avoir vu des araignées monter dans l'arbre et donc, en tant que bon arachnophobe, refusait d'y monter, ce fut donc Irène qui se chargea de les décrocher.

- Vas-y Irène ! chantonnèrent Mia, Lucie et Gilbert. Vas-y Irène ! Vas-y ! Vas-y Irène ! Vas …

- Je ne m'appelle plus Irène ! dit-elle en balançant un à un les sacs par terre.

- Pardon ?

Irène, qui se disait ne pas être Irène, redescendit et s'expliqua :

- Je vous rappelle qu'on nous a donné un nouveau nom ! On n'est plus sur Terre ! On doit oublier notre vie terrienne ! Moi, je suis Syra Boffin et je viens de Grand'Cave !

- Ha oui ! s'écria Gilbert. C'est vrai que le Proange m'avait dit que j'avais un autre nom ici … euh … Lorer, il me semble. et viens de ... Lothrini. euh non c'est pas ça ...

- Lothlórien, rectifia Syra. Toi, un elfe du peuple de Galadriel ? Eh ben t'as de la chance mon vieux.

- Si c'est comme ça, moi je suis Harry Potter ! s'exclama Mia.

- Euh … tu sais que c'est non seulement un nom d'homme mais en plus …

- Mais je n'aime pas le nom qu'il m'a donné !

- Tu crois que tu as le choix ? fit Lucie. Et tu crois que nous aussi on aime nos nouveau nom ?

- Bon d'accord ... il a dit que je m'appelai "Arienna la simple".

- Arienna la simple ? Mais pourquoi "la simple" ?

- Franchement Lucie, je ne sais pas ...

Syra toussota et dit:

- Ce n'est plus "Lucie". C'est ... ?

- Narvura, euh … fille de Morin Marteaux des profondeurs. Et je ne sais pas d'où je viens ...

- Eh bien Narvura, dit Lorer. Puisque tu t'es réveillé en dernière, tu iras te changer en dernière.

-Et je présume, fit Arienna, que comme c'est toi qui s'es réveillé en premier, c'est toi qui vas te changer en premier.

-Exact, affirma Lorer un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite ce serra toi, puis Syra et enfin la naine.

Lorer se dirigeas avec grâce vers les sacs, prit le bleu et s'éloigna de ses amies. Arienna soupira et demanda d'une voix lasse:

- Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas m'appeler Merlin l'enchanteur ? Ou la Fée Morgane ! Ou encore Maléfique !

- Non, ton nom est Arienna, trancha sec Syra. Et en plus, Merlin est un nom de garçon. Et puis t'es ni une fée ni une sorcière !

Narvura sourit. Narvura … cela faisait bizarre de penser qu'elle ne s'appellerait plus Lucie. Mais le hobbit avait raison : si elle devait avoir une nouvelle vie, il valait mieux oublier son ancienne vie. « _ça va être dure_ », pensa-t-elle en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus bizarre, c'est que personne n'avait encore paniqué sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus sur Terre et plus humains. Elle regarda Syra. Elle devait être vraiment heureuse de se retrouvé dans son univers favoris. Narvura, prit son sac noir, et fut surprise par son poids. Il était plus lourd qu'il n'en avait l'air. Elle s'assit dessus et essaya de se remémorer ce que lui avait dit Dom, à l'aéroport des âmes. Mais plus elle essayait d'y penser, moins elle s'en souvenait. En fait, les seuls choses dont elle se souvenait encore c'était les renseignements sur elle que Dom lui avait donné, et le fait qu'on leur avait donné une « mission ». Mais quelle mission ? Narvura soupira. Elle observa les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt. Et donc, elle ne voyait pratiquement que des arbres, essentiellement des chênes et des sapins. Elle vit Arienna s'assoir à coter d'elle et renifler bruyamment:

- Je suis triste.

-Je pense qu'on l'est tous, murmura Narvura.

-Il me manque.

-Qui ça ? Ton poisson Nemo ?

-Bien sûre que non, je le détestais ! J'avais même prévu de le jeter dans les toilettes à notre retour de Londres.

-Ben alors qui te manque ?

- JC

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Syra.

- J'ai juste dit que JC me manquais ! fit Arienna en levant les mains au ciel.

- C'est qui JC ? demanda Syra à Narvura.

- Un pot de mayonnaise qu'elle a depuis presque cinq ans. Elle ne la jamais consommé et elle le considère comme une peluche ou un amis imaginaire ...

- Ce n'est pas un simple pot de mayonnaise, grogna Arienna. C'est LE pot de mayonnaise. Et je vous interdis de vous moquer de JC ! C'était le plus fidèle des pots de mayonnaises !

Syrra s'esclaffa. Narvura, elle, elle se demandait si Arienna le faisait exprès pour un peu leur remonter le moral, ou si elle avait vraiment un grain dans la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que Lorer se décida de revenir dans sa nouvelle tenue: une longue tunique blanche, un pantalon bleu des bottes noirs et son sac sur son dos. Il avait aussi attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop quand même, fit-il à Arienna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Regardez-moi bien, souvenez-vous de moi dans mon dernier pyjama rose de terrienne. Quand je reviendrais, je serai définitivement une habitante de ce monde.

Arienna s'éloigna à son tour du groupe, son sac vert dans les bras.

- Dis Syra, On est où ? demanda Lorer en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

- En Terre du Milieux.

- Merci, mais où exactement ?

- Aucune idée …

Narvura soupira. Pour elle, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les environs du Mordor, tout allez bien. Et puis, à quelle époque étaient-ils surtout ? Pendant la quête de l'Anneau ? Avant ? Après ? Et puis, quel était donc cette mission qu'ils devaient accomplir ? Arienna réapparut. Elle était vêtue d'une simple longue robe verte, avec des bottes rouge, une sorte de chapka sur la tête et un bâton blanc dans les mains.

- Mais où as-tu trouvé ce bâton ?demanda Narvura

- Dans mon sac. Ne cherche pas à comprendre comment il a pu rentrer dans ce petit sac … t'as cas penser que je suis Mary Poppins ! Et dites-moi, je n'ai pas l'air d'être une imbécile avec ce Chapka ?

- Bof, pas plus que d'habitude !

La magicienne grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et alla s'assoir près de Narvura. Syrra alla se changer à son tour et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, au pas de course, dans une robe jaune et … pieds nus. « _J'avais oublié que les hobbit n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des chaussures !_ » pensa Narvura. Celle-ci allait à son tour mettre sa "tenue local", mais Syrra lui attrapa le bras et fit signes aux autres d'approcher :

- J'ai entendu des gens ! Il faut partir maintenant si on veut les rattraper !

- Et qui te dis qu'ils ne sont pas des brigands ou pire ? demanda Narvura

- Fait moi un peu confiance, tu veux ?

Narvura soupira. En attendant, elle était toujours en pyjama et en pantoufle. Mais en même temps, si ces gens pouvaient les aider ...

- Allez, on y va, décréta Lorer. On te suit Syrra, !

Syrra acquiesça de la tête et se remit à courir, suivit de ses trois amis, s'enfonçant ainsi de plus en plus dans la forêt. Ils ralentir un peu le pas, quand ils entendirent des bruits des sabots. Puis, ils virent des chevaux, plus précisément de poney, montaient par des petits hommes, A ce moment, les quatre amis se trouvaient sur partit de la forêt élevé. De là-haut, Narvura voyait bien les cavaliers. Des nains. 13 nains. Et un homme à la longue barbe grise, au chapeau pointu, vêtu d'une robe grise et un bâton à la main."_Au non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Tout mais pas ça_" pensa Narvura. Distraite, elle ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait du sol, ni Syrra, qui était juste devant elle, s'arrêter brusquement. Ainsi donc, Narvura se prit se prit les pieds dans la racine et emporta avec elle Syrra, dans sa "roulade vers l'enfer"... qui ne s'arrêta que quand les deux amies rentrèrent en collision avec un arbre. Narvura, un peu sonné, resta allongé. Syrra, elle, se releva.

- Bonjour ! Brailla-t-elle tout en faisant de grand signe devant elle et zigzagant comme une ivrogne.

- Mais à qui tu parles ?

"_Oups_" Narvura se releva précipitamment et, regarda droit devant elle. A moins de quinze mètres d'elles, se dressaient une quinzaine de poneys, dont quatorze étaient montés par des nains et un homme en robe grise. Narvura se tourna vers là d'où elles étaient tombées : Lorer et Arienna descendaient la pente avec précaution pour les rejoindre.

- Attendez moi ! fit une voix. Je l'ai signé ! Je l'ai ... mais que s'est-il passé ?

Narvura se retourna. Syrra semblait être aux anges en voyant le nouveau venu: c'était un hobbit. Et ce hobbit n'était autre que Bilbon Sacquet qui regardait les deux femmes avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Quand la naine se retourna vers les cavaliers, ils étaient tous descendus de leur canasson, et les scrutaientt avec méfiance. « _Alors, voyons voir, nous avons treize nains, un magicien et un hobbit. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_ ». Le plus grand des nains, s'approcha de Narvura, menaçant et sourcils froncés. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches grises, des yeux bleu glacial, un manteau bleu nuit, une épée et une épaisse branche de chêne attaché à sa ceinture... Narvura lança un regard paniqué à Syrra, qui, comme elle, semblait avoir tout compris à leur situation. La bonne nouvelle ? Ils n'avaient pas atterrit lors de la quête de Frodon pour détruire l'anneau. La mauvaise ? Ils étaient juste en face de la Compagnie de Thorïn écu de chêne…D'ailleurs, celui-ci continuait de s'approcher de Narvura, suivit de près par ses compagnons. Et il avait l'air d'être de mauvais poils… Quand il fut juste en face de la naine, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et lui parla pendant quelques minutes. Le problème, c'était que non seulement elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais aussi, elle se sentait blanche comme un linge et fin prête à tomber dans les pommes. Comment ne pas paniquer dans une situation pareille ? Pourtant face à la pression exerçait regard glacial du roi, elle réussit à déglutir :

- Euh, je suis désolée, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.

Aucunes réponses. Peut-être qu'elle ne parlait pas le Commun. Si devoir apprendre le Commun était une autre punition des Valars ou des Proanges, ils étaient mal barrés. Mais après réflexion, elle avait bien comprit Bilbo, non ? Elle se racla la gorge et ressaya:

- Moi pas parler votre langue. Moi venir de loin. Moi pas vouloir de mal à vous. Nous venir en paix. Peace and Love !

Venait-elle de parler à un roi comme on parlerait à un imbécile ? Oui. Ce qui troubla Narvura, elle qui n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à un inconnu. Au contraire, normalement elle se montrait timide avec les inconnus ...

- Je crois que tu l'as énervé, lui chuchota Syra. Et pour information, la langue qu'il vient de parler était du khuzdul, la langue des nains. Normalement tu aurais dû le comprendre.

- Euh ... Tu crois ?

Thorïn soupira. Narvura ouvrit la bouche, mais, avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Thorïn l'avait plaqué contre un arbre, une lame sous la gorge. Elle aurait pu essayer de se dégager, mais elle n'en fit rien: Primo, il avait une épée dans la main, deuxio peut-être que si elle lui donner un bon coup de pied ou de tête, il la lâcherait, mais alors, elle se ferait sans doute exécuter par les autres nains ou par Thorïn écu-de-chêne lui-même. Et à vrai dire, il était hors de question, qu'elle retourne aussi vite à l'aéroport des âmes.

- Et maintenant, tu me comprends ? demanda Thorïn en pressant un peu plus sa lame contre son cou. Qui tu es et qu'est-ce qu'une naine fait ici ?

- Vous … vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit ? demanda Narvura.

- Bien sûre que oui, qui ne comprend pas le Commun en notre temps ? grinça Thorïn entre les dents. Alors, qui es-tu ?

- Narvura. Narvura, fille de Morin Marteaux des profondeurs.

- Morin Marteaux des profondeurs ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait eu une fille, fit un nain au crâne rasé couvert de tatouage.

- Narvura ? répéta Thorïn Et qui sont les trois autres ?

- Mes amis …

Thorïn ricana. Un ricanement qui se propagea chez les autres nains. Le roi reprit un air sérieux et dit d'un ton sarcastique:

- Tu es amie avec une humaine, un hobbit et … un elfe ? On dirait le début d'une mauvaise plaisanterie … Et, que fais-tu ici avec tes … _amis _?

Elle ne répondit rien. C'était une question à laquelle elle n'avait aucune réponse. Et puis, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde, qu'ils s'étaient fait tuer par un avion, et qu'ils avaient ressuscité dans ce monde dont ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien - sauf Syra qui, sur Terre, avait été fan de cet univers ? Mais si elle lui disait ça, il l'a prendrait pour une folle et l'enverrai illico dans un asile de fou ... enfin, si les hôpitaux psychiatriques existait ici. Thorïn resserra un peu plus la lame contre sa gorge.

- Monsieur, dit la voix de Syrra. Je m'appelle Syrra Boffin. Et voici Arienna la simple et Lorer. Vous pourriez peut-être lâcher mon amie...

Narvura leva les yeux au ciel. Son geôlier n'avait adressé aucun regard au hobbit. Il l'ignorait royalement. Il continuait à fixer Narvura qui essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa peur. Thorïn se remit à lui parlait en Khuzdul, quand la voix de Arienna l'interrompit :

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Vous êtes en train de me la traumatiser ! Lâchez-là, nain de jardin !

Thorïn lui lança un regard interrogateur. Narvura ne savais pas s'il savait ce qu'était exactement un « nain de jardin », mais, il devait avoir compris qu'elle venait de l'insulter (si "nain de jardin" était une insulte). Il enleva enfin son épée de son coup, mais relâcha pas la naine. Il s'avança vers Arienna, une main serrée et l'autre tenant fermement les poignées de Narvura.

- Attention ! fit la magicienne en brandissant son bâton devant elle. Reculez ou je vous change en crapaud !

Cette menace n'eut aucun effet sur Thorïn, qui continuait à avancer vers elle. Arienna, apeurée, balançait son bâton dans tous les coter. Essayait-elle de jeter un sort ou de frapper Thorïn ? En tout cas, quel que soit son but, le résultat fut le même : le bâton s'abattit sur la tête de Narvura.

- Banane ! grogna cette dernière en essayant de mettre ses mains prisonnières de celle de Thorïn sur le haut de son crâne qui l'élançait douloureusement. Pourquoi m'as-tu tapé ?

- Euh … en fait j'essayais de viser le grincheux.

- Magicienne de pacotille ! tempêta la naine. Tu vas voir quand ...

- e suis désolée. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès.

- Tu vas voir quand j'aurais les mains libres !

- Oh ! C'est bon Lu ... euh, Narvura ! Je t'ai dit que ...

Mais Narvura n'écoutait plus ce que lui disait Arienna: Thorïn s'était retourné vers elle et lui parlait encore une fois en Khuzdul. Et encore une fois, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Quoiqu'elle crut reconnaitre certain mot comme _royaume_,_ nain _et_ suivre_.

Peut-être qu'elle avait bénéficié d'une fonction « comprendre la langue des nain », mais qui mettait du temps à se programmer dans sa tête. A moins que ce fût le coup de bâton, qui faisait qu'elle commençait à comprendre le Khuzdul. Elle releva la tête vers le roi et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui traduit alors en Commun :

- Je te disais que je ne comprenais pas ce que faisait une naine au dehors de son royaume avec pour compagnon ...

Nouveau coup de bâton sur la tête. Ça faisait _vraiment_ mal.

- Mais tu le fait exprès! sénerva Narvura. Ça fait mal !

- Désolé, s'excusa Arienna. Le bâton m'a échappé des mains.

Elle la fusillait du regard. "_Dommage que cette technique n'ait jamais blessé, ou même tué, quelqu'un_". Arienna fit sa bouille d'ange tandis que les nains, qui avaient vu la scène, s'esclaffaient. Humiliation Totale. Même Lorer et Syrra pouffaient de rire. En fait, seul Gandalf, Thorïn et Bilbo, les regardaient avec pitié. _Sir_ Gandalf, finit par se décider à leur venir en aide. Il s'approcha d'eux avec méfiance, comme s'il s'agissait d'animaux féroces … Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de la naine et, la fixa bizarrement pendant un long moment. Sauf qu'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, il regardait ses pieds. Narvura fit de même et étouffa un cri de surprise: elle avait complétement oublié qu'elle était en pantoufle ! Et pas n'importe lesquels: des pantoufles avec deux tête en peluche de Lapin Crétin. Par contre, son T-shirt "I Love London" et son pantalon avec des nounours, ça, ça ne les gênaient pas. "_Pourquoi Moi ? Et puis comment j'ai fait pour courir avec ?_" Narvura se sentit rougir comme une tomate. Elle releva la tête et constata que les nains et Bilbo s'était approchaient pour contemplant ses pantoufle. En moins d'une demi-heure, elle était devenue une attraction touristique. "_Merci beaucoup les Proanges ... Je me vengerais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me vengerais_"

- Qu'est-ce donc ?demanda Gandalf.

- Ce sont des pantoufles, monsieur Gandalf. Très spécial, mais ce sont quand même des pantoufles.

La naine vit Lorer lever les yeux en l'air. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Gandalf, lui, lui lança un regard en coin.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-il.

"_Oups ! Grosse boulette !"_ Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ? Narvura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose – de sûrement d'incohérent – mais Lorer la devança, sans doute pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une autre gaffe:

- Nous vous expliquerons tout, mais à part. Pas devant eux.

L'elfe pointa du doigt les treize nains, qui maugréèrent dans leur barbe. "_Lorer, tu viens de te faire de nouveaux amis_", pensa Narvura. Gandalf, après une courte hésitation, demanda à Thorïn de la relâcher. Celui-ci soupira mais finit par obéir. Il grommela quelque chose avant de rejoindre les autres nains.

- Allons parler là-bas, proposa Lorer en pointant un grand chêne à une dizaine de mètres.

- Après vous, fit courtoisement Gandalf.

Le vieillard les laissa donc passer devant avant de les suivre. Lorer, en passant devant Narvura, lui lança violemment son sac noir - hé, oui il ne l'avait pas suivi lors de sa plus belle chute – et lui lança un « tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires ». Arrivé au grand chêne, Gandalf s'adossa à l'arbre, et alluma sa pipe qu'il avait sorti de sa sorte de robe. La naine se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien mettre dedans. "_En tout cas ça ne sent pas comme le tabac terrien,_ _ça sent plutôt la pomme_". Il fit quelques ronds de fumées et, voyant que personne ne prenais la parole il demanda :

- Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Bonne question. Narvura, elle, n'avait rien à dire. Elle préférait se taire plutôt que de dire des âneries. Ce fut Syra qui prit la parole.

- Vas te changer, murmura Lorer à l'encontre de Narvura.

Et cette dernière ne se laissa pas prier. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers un petit arbuste. Elle ouvrit alors, pour la première fois, le sac. Elle en sortit les vêtements, et vis au fond du sac une gourde et six pommes. Et elle avait terriblement faim. "_Non, pas maintenant ma chère, pas maintenant. Tu mangeras après_". Elle secoua la tête et reporta son regard vers sa tenue: une tunique brune, une veste en cuir avec des morceaux de fer au niveau des épaule et de la poitrine, un pantalon épais bleu, une épaisse ceinture, des botte en cuir et en fourrure avec des morceaux de fer sur les côtés, des protections en fer pour les mains et les avant-bras, un manteau en fourrure de " veux pas savoir de quels animal" … et une cotte de maille ? Elle enfila le tout, et eut beaucoup de mal à enfiler la côte de maille. Elle se sentit plus lourde et elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une imbécile dans cette accoutrement. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis et Gandalf. Elle s'écroula par terre, pendant que Syra continuait à parler à l'Istar. Que se disaient-ils ? Narvura n'en avait aucune idée. En fait, les seuls choses auxquels elle pensait était qu'elle avait encore faim et qu'il serait peut-être préférable de brûler son pyjama et ses pantoufles.

- Est-ce vrai Narvura ? lui demanda Gandalf.

Narvura releva la tête et répondit, sans avoir aucune idée de quoi il parlait:

-Oui, oui.

L'Istar rangea sa pipe.

- Très intéressant. Il faut que j'en parle à Thorïn. Et, quel âge avait vous ?

Quel âge ? Non, elle n'avait plus vingt-sept ans, mais ...

- Quatre-vingt-douze ans. Pourquoi cette question ?

Un sourire éclaira pour la toute première fois le visage de l'Istar. Il fit mine de repartir mais, se retourna vers Narvura et lui dit:

- Sachez que votre don sera précieux au sein de cette compagnie.

Et il repartit en direction de la compagnie de Thorïn, abandonnant les quatre amis sous le chêne. Narvura lança un regard interrogateur à Syra.

- De quoi il parle ?

- Es-tu devenue folle Lucie ?me gronda Lorer.

-Elle ne s'appelle plus Lucie, gronda Syra.

- Pardon ? fit Narvura

- Ah ! continua Lorer. Merci bien, tu vas tous nous faire tous tuer.

Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait, ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle avait _affirmé_ ?

-Syra, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gémis-t'elle

- Tu sais que je t'adore Narvura ? déclara-t-elle. Grâce à toi, on va participer à une grande aventure !

- Syra ? S'impatienta la naine

- Hé bien notre chère Syra a dit qu'il tu avais parfois des visions et que tu en avais eus une comme quoi il était temps de libérer un royaume, de je ne sais plus quel nom, sous l'emprise d'un dragon, de je ne sais plus quel nom. Elle a dit aussi que tu avais eu plusieurs visions sur une compagnie de nain, expliqua Lorer en triturant le bas de sa tunique. Et toi _Narvura_, tu as affirmait les parole de Syra !

- Syra tu … tu as dit que j'étais devin ?

L'interpellait se retourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Comment voulais tu que j'explique à Gandalf que tu le connaissais, hein ? Tu devrais plutôt me remercier …Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé dire que j'avais des visions sur leur futur.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

-Parce que ... J'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas. Et aussi, parce que Vairë m'empêche de parler sur ça.

- Quoi ?

-Dis-moi comment vont finir les héritiers de Durïn

-Ils vont mourir à la bataille des cinq armées, non ?

- Regarde ce que moi je fais quand je veux le dire.

Syra ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Enfin, plutôt aucun mot humain: Syra faisait des sortes de Croassements.

- Tu vois, dit-elle ensuite. C'est ce que je fais dès que j'essaie de dire quoique ce soit sur _leur_ histoire, sur _leur_ futur. C'est quand même bizarre, non ? Et puis, comme ça, on vivra une super aventure, mmh ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

ça, vivre une aventure dans l'univers de Tolkien, c'était le rêve de Syra. Pas le leur. Et surtout, là ils n'étaient pas en train de dormir, ni de jouer: c'était la pure réalité. Mais bon, il y avait beaucoup de chance que Thorïn ne les accepte pas. Narvura baissa les yeux "_Et si ... et si c'était ça la mission qu'ils nous ont confié ? _pensa Narvura _Et si la mission c'était justement de les accompagner"_. Narvura jeta un œil en direction de la compagnie. Gandalf état en pleine conversation avec les ïn parla à ses compagnons, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit.

Un nain à la longue barbe blanche et avec un belle embonpoint et au manteau rouge (qu'elle décida donc de surnommé Père Noël) acquiesça et se dirigea vers un poney qui portait plusieurs sacs sur le dos. Il en sortit un long parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Ça, ce n'était pas bon. Mais pas bon du tout ! « _Narvura, tu devrais t'éloigner le plus possible de cette clique de nain, _conseilla la conscience – à moins que ce fut l'instinct de survie de Narvura_. En courant et en hurlant si ça te plaît, mais éloigne toi d'eux !_ ». Père Noël s'approcha d'eux, avec Gandalf et Thorïn à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui tourna autour, semblant l'inspecter. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose les mêmes questions qu'il avait posé à Bilbo, du genre « Sais-tu _au moins_ te battre ? », mais, à la place, il demanda à Gandalf :

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Vous devez me faire confiance Thorïn, répondit Gandalf.

Thorïn se tourna alors vers Père Noël et lui ordonna :

- Balïn donne lui le contrat.

"_Ah ! J'aurais dut me douter que ce nain était Balïn ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ressemble vraiment à un Père Noël miniature"_ Des souvenirs d'enfance lui revinrent : les cadeaux sous le sapin le jour de Noël, la joie qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son frère en les ouvrants, le rire chaleureux de sa mère en les voyants s'acharnait sur les papiers cadeaux, le sourire taquin de son père en prenant des photos de sa famille… Elle soupira intérieurement. Tout ça allait lui manquer. La voix de Balïn la ramena à la réalité. Non. Franchement, il ressemblait au Père Noël. Mais seulement à l'apparence. Car, en vérité, elle savait que c'était, guerrier ayant vu un grand nombre de bataille et non un gros bonhomme qui ne faisait que de s'empiffrer toute l'année et distribuait des cadeaux aux enfants du monde entier une fois par an … Le vieux nain leur tendirent le parchemin. _Wait_. Le chef de la compagnie n'avait-il pas dit « _donne-lui le contrat_ » ? Elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Où est-ce que je signe ? demanda Syra en s'emparant de la plume et de l'encrier, prête à partir à la reconquête d'Erebor. Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça.

- Un hobbit nous suffit, dit Balïn en récupérant la plume. On a déjà un magicien, et il est impossible qu'on ait un elfe dans nos rangs.

Balïn avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec évidence, mais cela ne sembla pas vexer Lorer. Quant à Syra elle ne perdait pas espoir pour participer à cette aventure :

- Je pourrais être votre mascotte !

- Une quoi ?

- Une mascotte, répéta Syra. Quelqu'un qui vous représenterait. Une sorte d'emblème si vous voulez.

Pour toute réponse, Syra eut droit à un regard blasé du vieux nain et de Gandalf. Narvura, elle, elle en profitait pour mettre de la distance entre le parchemin et elle. Ils avaient refusé la présence de ses trois amis dans leur quête, mais ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils n'acceptaient pas la naine. Et ils avaient parlé de donner le contrat à l'un d'entre eux. Son cerveau s'était mis en alarme rouge. Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct de survie et partir quand elle en avait encore le temps. Gandalf dût s'apercevoir qu'elle était en train (d'essayer) de s'éclipser ni vu ni connue, car il l'interpella d'une voix quelque peu blasé :

- Mais que faites-vous donc Narvura?

Les regards de ses amis et des deux nains se tournèrent vers elle. Peste soit de ce magicien de malheur. Balïn lui tendit le contrat. "_Pourquoi moi ?_ _Je n'ai rien demandé !"_ Elle voulait partir en courant, mais, quelque chose l'en empêcher. Non, franchement, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait attaché des fils à tous ses membres, la transformant ainsi en un pantin, et lui contrôlé ses mouvement. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En fait, elle n'arrivait plus contrôler ses mouvement. Quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) avait pris le contrôle de son corps ! C'était … effrayant. Elle vit, sa main se lever et attraper le parchemin. L'autre main prit la plume et écrivit « Narvura » tout en bas du contrat. Balïn reprit le parchemin, et déclara haut et fort :

- Ma petite, tu es le quinzième membre de cette compagnie, bien qu'au départ, il ne devait n'y avoir au départ que quatorze … J'espère que tu nous porteras chance !

"_Maintenant, tu sais qu'elle est ta mission, Narvura_" résonna une voix dans la tête de la naine. Non, cette voix n'était pas sa conscience... Narvura en était sûre, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. À l'aéroport des âmes, plus précisément. Oui, cette voix était celle de Vairë.

* * *

** Alors, comment c'était ? Reviews ? :)**

**Ainsi donc:**

**Lucie = Narvura**

**Mia = Arienna**

**Irène = Syra**

**Gilbert = Lorer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci à Blabla, Maria Aria, ALittleUnicorn, petiteloutre pour leur review ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ... Qui est assez court :) **

**Blabla: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, comme tu peux le voir, je continue ma fiction ...**

**Maria Aria: Ah ! Ça fait plaisir de voir un long et beau Wouah ! Et contente que ma fiction fasse rire ! :3**

**ALittleUnicorn: Miou ! Moi aussi j'adore Thorïn ! Et la première fois que j'ai vu Balïn, il m'a vraiment fait penser à un père Noël ... Bon un peu moins quand j'ai vu comment il se battait XD **

**petiteloutre: Merci ! Contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! :3 Et, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas séparer les quatre amis ...**

**Bon, alors rappelons que:**

**Lucie = Narvura (naine)**

**Mia = Arienna la simple (magicienne)**

**Irène = Syra Boffin (hobbit)**

**Gilbert = Lorer (elfe)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Le départ**

* * *

Narvura s'était assise sur un tronc d'arbre et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Alors comme ça, sa mission était d'aider la compagnie des nains à reconquérir Erebor, en se faisant passer pour un devin ? Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses trois amis qui parlait à Gandalf. Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle avait signé son contrat, et cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes que Syra essayait de négocier avec Gandalf pour participer à l'aventure. Narvura ne savait pas si son amie se rendait compte que c'était dangereux, qu'ils pourraient bien mourir à n'importe quels moments … Gandalf leva la main pour faire taire Syra et dit quelques choses qui s'embla réjouir la jeune hobbit. Alors, elle se mit à genoux et … à embrassa le bas de la robe du magicien. Celui-ci sembla gêné et recula de quelque pas avant de faire une petite courbette à Lorer. Gandalf, entraîna Arienna un peu plus loin, pour lui parler à part. Syra couru rejoindre la naine et hurla de joie :

- On vient avec toi ! expliqua le hobbit. On part pour une aventure extraordinaire !

- Ou plutôt, on va faire une partie du chemin avec toi, rectifia Lorer.

- Je pensais que c'était _trop dangereux_, fit Narvura qui se souvenais que quelques minutes auparavant, Lorer l'avait traité de folle, et lui avait dit qu'à cause d'elle, ils se feraient tous tuer.

- Bof, je ne pense pas que le début de l'aventure sera trop dangereux. Et puis, on n'a nulle part où aller pour l'instant. Tiens voilà la magicienne …

En effet, Arienna la simple, marchait vers eux. Enfin, elle _fonçait_ vers eux plus exactement. Elle sauta au coup de la naine en criant un magnifique « Geronimo ! ». La naine, qui était bien plus petite qu'Arienna, poussa un couinement semblable à une souris que l'en égorge, et se retrouva renverser en arrière. Ainsi qu'écraser par le corps de la magicienne.

- Bufmetoufla

- Pardon ? fit la magicienne en se relevant

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était rien d'important, je disais juste que tu m'étouffais un peu, dit Narvura avec un ton sarcastique en se redressant.

Arienna souleva la naine, séparant ainsi ses pieds de la terre, et la sera dans ses bras. « _Heureusement que je n'ai pas le vertige_ » pensa Narvura en s'accrochant à la magicienne comme si sa vie en dépendait … enfin, c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle la lâche. Arienna finit par la déposer _délicatement_ sur le sol et lui annonça :

- Gandalf me prend sous son bras !

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire il te prend sous son aile ?

- Pourquoi ? c'est un poulet ?

Narvura la regarda avec un air dépité, ce qui fit rire Arienna.

- Je rigole ! C'était juste pour te faire rire ! Depuis tout à l'heure, tu as un air inquiet.

Et comment elle était inquiète ! Arienna lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu te souviens de notre promesse quand on avait dix ans ?

Narvura acquiesça. Comment oublier une promesse pareille ? Juste après l'enterrement des parents d'Arienna, anciennement appelé Mia, les deux cousines s'étaient jurées que quoiqu'ils leur arrivaient, elles seraient toujours des cousines et qu'elles s'aideraient toujours dans les moments les plus durs. Narvura sourit. Oui, elle pouvait faire confiance à la magicienne pour lui remonter le moral.

- Et donc, reprit Arienna. Je te disais que Gandalf m'a promis de me faire « recouvrir la mémoire » pendant ce périple.

- Te faire quoi ?

Syra s'approcha de Narvura et lui annonça :

- Hum, on a dit à Gandalf qu'Arienna était amnésique et qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était … en bref, Gandalf va s'occuper d'elle.

- Il n'a vraiment pas de chance, fit Narvura en rigolant.

- Ha ! je retrouve ma cousine adorée ! s'écria Arienna en prenant de nouveau Narvura dans ses bras. Je t'aime ma cousine !

- Argh ! Moi aussi …

- Non, toi, tu dois dire « Moi non plus ». Tu sais, comme dans la chanson de Gainsbourg. Dis, tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Si t'es vraiment encore ma cousine, tu devrais !

Narvura eut un sourire narquois. Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard complice et commencèrent à valser, puis à chanter :

- « Je t´aime, oh, oui je t´aime! moi non plus. oh, mon amour... comme la vague irrésolu je vais je vais et je viens entre tes reins et je … »

- Mais que faites-vous ? fit une voix masculine avec un accent russe.

Narvura se retourna et frisa la crise cardiaque : c'était l'homme au crâne rasé et tatoué. Il était grand (pour un nain), il avait une carrure imposante et une barbe noire. Narvura se sentait toute petite devant lui. Elle sourit timidement, tandis que lui, la regardais avec hautain. Il lui faisait peur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Morin marteaux des profondeurs n'a jamais parlé de sa fille. Nous allons nous remettre en route.

Et il repartit vers ses compagnons. « _Morin marteaux des profondeurs existe vraiment ? Et dire que j'étais sûre que ce n'était qu'une invention_ !». Narvura soupira.

- Je sens que tu vas beaucoup te faire aimer ma chère, lui chuchota Lorer. En tout cas tu commences très fort …

Narvura lui tira la langue.

- Dis, t'arrive à te souvenir des noms de tout ces nains ? demanda Syra à la naine

- Je me souviens des noms. Mais je ne suis pas sûr du visage de leur propriétaire. Le crâne tatoué je crois que c'était Dwalin, mais j'en suis pas très sûr …

Les quatre amis se rapprochèrent, de la compagnie des nains, qui remontait sur leur poney. Thorïn n'avait l'air d'être de mauvais poil. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Quand Lorer passa devant le roi, celui-ci lui lança un regard plein de mépris avant de grogna à Gandalf :

- Je ne serai pas responsable de leur sort. Vous vous occupez d'eux, Gandalf.

Il tourna la tête vers la naine et lui lança un regard chargé de reproche (enfin, c'est ce qu'avait ressenti Narvura) :

- Narvura …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ?

Thorïn la regarda un instant interloqué. Ah, c'était peut-être son regard habituel alors. « _Il ne doit même plus se rendre compte qu'il a toujours ce regard à force de le faire _». Le roi secoua la tête et reprit:

- Sais-tu monter à poney ?

- Oui

- As-tu déjà tenu une arme entre vos mains ?

- Oui.

- Bip ! Mensonge !

Narvura foudroya du regard la magicienne. Elle avait déjà eu en main des épées et des arcs. Mais elle ne s'était jamais battue avec. Nuance !

- Comment ça mensonge ? fit Narvura avec un air indigné. Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Non merci.

- Bien, grogna Thorïn. Nous partons sur le champ. Et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à regretter à t'avoir pris dans la compagnie.

Thorïn tourna les talons et ordonna que l'on donne des poneys aux nouveaux arrivants. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait que dix-huit. Treize étaient destinés aux nains, un à Gandalf, deux portaient plusieurs bagages et n'avaient plus de place pour porter des passagers. Le dix-septième fut donc partagé par Lorer et Arienna. Syra monta sur le dernier et intima à Bilbo de monter avec elle.

- Oh non, fit ce dernier. Je peux marcher, vous savez, j'ai déjà fait ^plein de randonné, je suis même déjà allé à la Grenouillllllèrrrre !

deux jeunes nains venaient de prendre le hobbit par le col de sa veste et de le mettre sur le poney, juste devant Syra qui pouffait de rire. Ainsi donc, tout le monde avait occupé une place sur l'un des chevaux miniature, en route vers l'aventure. Tout le monde ? Non ! Car il y avait une naine, du nom de Narvura, qui regardait passé un à un tout ce petit monde assis sur une selle, tandis que elle … ben tandis que elle, rester planté là, en plein milieux comme une pauvre paumée.

- Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas marcher alors que les autres sont assis à poney ! se plaignit la naine.

- Tu monteras avec Dwalin, lui déclara Thorïn avec un ton amusé.

-C'est qui Dwalin ?

- C'est moi, répondit une voix avec un accent russe.

-Oh, Zut.

* * *

**Chapitre plus court que les autres, je sais XD J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous ait plu !  
**

** Reviews ? **


	5. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR À TOUS ! Je remercie tout le monde et en particulier à ALittleUnicorn, à petiteloutre, à Blabla, à Piuuop et à Edenlight pour leur sympathique review ! Je vous adore tous ! ;) Et ... Et j'adore les tartes aux pommes. Et aussi Thorïn bien qu'il soit toujours râleur. Et ... Chibi002 lâches cette bouteille de cidre ! Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi ! O_o**

**Bon, Ben bonne lecture à tous ! ( et sorry pour les fautes, je me corrigerai plus tard :3)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Un petit arrêt à Bree**

Narvura soupira. Cela faisait combien d'heure qu'elle était sur ce ponet avec le grand nain Dwalïn? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Plus ? Moins ? Et puis, elle avait mystérieusement perdu son sac en cuir, où il y avait les pommes. Et puis, elle avait faim. "_Mon dieu, que c'est long_ !" pensa-t-elle en s'accrochant un plus à l'arrière de la selle. Dwalïn tourna légèrement la tête vers elle :

- Tu devrais me tenir.

- Non, non, ça iras.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu es déjà tomber quatre fois en deux heures.

- Mais là, je ne tomberai plus.

- La prochaine fois que tu tombes, je ne te ramènerai pas sur la selle.

- Puisque je vous dis que je ne tomberai pas !

- Vraiment ?

Avec un sourire espiègle, Dwalïn donna un coup de coude à la naine, qui se retrouva en moins de deux par terre. Le nain éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Narvura.

- Ça ce n'était pas juste ! hurla-t-elle. C'est vous qui m'avez poussé ! Revenez !

- Je t'avais prévenu ! lâcha Dwalïn en continuant à rire.

- Ah non ! Ça ce n'était pas juste. Elle se releva et pesta contre le nain.

- Arrêtes de râler et viens ! lui cria Dwalïn en arrêtant le canasson.

Narvura, un grand sourire aux lèvres couru jusqu'au ponet. Dwalïn l'attrapa par le col et la ramena sur la selle. Et cette fois ci, elle se cramponna au nain. Après un instant de silence, il lui demanda :

- Alors dis-moi, est-ce vrai que tu prédis l'avenir ?

- Hum, il est vrai que j'ai des visions, mentit Narvura.

- Et Morïn, était au courant de ton don ?

Morïn ? Elle fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais il le fallait bien, non ?

- Non, dit-elle. Très peu de personne sont au courant …

Elle se racla la gorge et hésita. Mais, elle finit quand même par demander :

- Connaissiez-vous … mon père, Morïn marteaux des profondeurs ?

Elle avait hésité à utiliser le mot « père » pour ce certain Morïn. Car, il n'était pas réellement son père après tout. Et puis, si un jour elle le rencontre, elle serait dans l'embarra…

- Oui, lâcha Dwalïn. C'était un grand guerrier. Ah tu aurais dû le voir à la bataille d'Azanulbizar ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a surnommé marteaux des profondeurs… Mais dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

- Quatre-vingt-douze ans, soupira Narvura qui n'aimait qu'on lui demande son âge.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis, il continua :

- Deux ans … Il ne t'a connu que deux ans. Et, il avait ton âge quand il est mort … En tout cas, ton père était un très grand guerrier. Dommage qu'il se soit fait assassiner par un gobelin. Et je comprends pourquoi il ne savait rien à propos de tes visions !

La discussion s'en arrêta là. Bon, au moins, c'est sûr qu'elle ne rencontrera jamais ce « Morïn marteaux des profondeur ». Mais elle pensa qu'elle aurait quand même était fier d'être sa fille. Elle se demanda tout de même s'il y avait une raison précise pour que les Proanges et les Valars lui donnent Morïn pour « père ». Dwalïn arrêta brusquement le poney. Gandalf, qui était en tête, se tourna vers la compagnie et dit :

- Nous devrions passer la nuit à Bree. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous héberger …

- Et pourquoi donc ne passerions une nuit dans cette ville ? fit une voix derrière Narvura, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Syra. Nous pourrions très bien dormir à la belle étoile.

- Parce que, ma chère Syra, si vous regardez le ciel, vous pourrez constater qu'il ne vaudrait pas rester dehors cette nuit.

Narvura leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il est vrai qu'il se noircissait.

- Moi je le trouve très bien le ciel, dit un nain roux

Elle sentit alors une goutte d'eau tomber sur son nez. Il se mit à pleuvioter.

- Bah, fit Narvura. Ce n'est qu'une petite pluie …

Mais au moment où elle prononça cette phrase, la simple pluie se transforma en véritable averse. Le tonnerre gronda, le vent se leva. Une tempête approchait.

- Une petite pluie, hein Narvura ? fit un nain au chapeau biscornu.

Dwalïn tourna la tête vers elle, avec un regard assassin. La pluie qui ruisselait sur son crâne rasé et sur sa barbe ... ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant. Elle leva les mains au ciel :

-Hé ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'y suis pour rien !

Il se retourna et abaissa sa capuche sur la tête.

- Alors Syra, lança Gandalf. Êtes-vous toujours parti pour une nuit à la belle étoile ?

Narvura se retourna vers son amie. Elle s'accrochait à la taille de Bilbo,qui malgré la pluie et le vent, semblait quand même être un peu plus décontracté sur le poney. Syra baissa les yeux.

- Bien, alors suivez moi.

Les poneys se remirent en marche. Ils n'arrivèrent aux portes de la fameuse ville de Bree qu'à la tombée de la nuit, et toute la compagnie était trempé jusqu'aux os. « _Alors, c'est ça Bree_ ». Les gens couraient de droite à gauche, cherchant à se protéger de la pluie, les lumières des maisons, qui se ressemblait tous, étaient allumés donant ainsi, les seuls lumières de la ville. Le sol n'était pas recouvert de dalle de pierre ou de goudron, comme elle avait eu l'habitude de voir dans les villes Terrienne, mais était simplement de terre, ce qui faisait que, dans des moments comme celui-ci, la terre se transformait en boue. Narvura remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que des hommes, mais aussi des hobbits. En fait, il y avait peut-être plus de hobbits que d'hommes …

- Allons-nous à l'auberge du _Poney Fringant _? demanda Narvura au magicien.

- Non, chez une de mes connaissances, répondit Gandalf.

- Ah, c'est nain qui ne pense qu'à boire, fit Lorer pour taquiner son ami.

Mais tous les nains se retournèrent, et le foudroyèrent du regard. Narvura fut surprise par leur réaction. Lorer avait dit ça juste pour rire ! « _Pourquoi tant de haine ?_ » Gandalf leur demanda de descendre de cheval. Narvura faillit glisser dans la boue, mais fut rattrapée par Dwalïn et par le nain au chapeau biscornu. Ce dernier lui dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Fais attention où tu mets les pieds.

- Merci euh … ?

- Bofur, pour te servir.

- Narvura. Euh … pour vous servir.

- Oui je sais. Et là-bas, c'est mon frère Bombur et mon cousin Bifur.

Bofur montra du doigt un gros nain roux avec sa barbe enroulé autour du coup - que Narvura avait tout d'abord prit pour un collier d'ail - et un autre nain, les cheveux en bataille et … un morceau d'une hache dans la tête ?

- Euh …

-Et je te préviens, il ne parle pas le Commun.

- Viens m'aider mon frère ! hurla le gros nain qui se prénommait Bombur, et qui venait de tomber dans la boue, et ne réussissait pas à se relever.

Le nain au chapeau excentrique s'en alla aider son frère. Un cri qui venait de derrière elle l'a fit sursauter : Syra avait glissé dans la boue, et s'était retrouvée la tête dans la boue.

-Syra ! cria Lorer.

Il se précipita vers elle, bousculant quelques nains, et par la même occasion le pauvre Bilbo qui tentait de relever la jeune hobbit. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, la releva, et la débarbouilla de la boue avec le bas de sa tunique blanche. Enfin, anciennement blanche. Syra lui sourit. Lorer lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent tous deux à se fixer, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Narvura sourit, songeuse.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? lui demanda Arrienna en la rejoignant.

- Je pense à faire un calendrier de nains nus…

- Quoi ?! Mais t'as quoi dans la tête … Hiark ! Oh quoique certains d'entre eux …

- Mais je rigole triple buses ! Regardes ces deux-là … Ils ont l'air de ne rien voir.

- Ah ! toi aussi tu as remarqué !

Narvura regarda la magicienne, se méfiant un peu à quoi elle pouvait penser. Et comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Arienna ajouta :

- Je veux dire que ça fait bientôt plus de quatorze ans qu'ils se connaissent et ils semblent qu'on soit les seul à avoir vu qu'ils sont amoureux de l'un et l'autre …

- Ouf, j'ai cru que ...

- Hé ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui aie des pensées bizarroïdes ou même obscènes ! Regardes toi, avec ton calendrier de …

-Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça !

- Dis-moi.

- Quoi donc ?

-Si, les deux tourtereaux finissent par se rendre compte de leur amour commun et qu'ils forment un couple, à ton avis, enfin, tu vois, l'un est grand et l'autre est petit, comment ils vont faire pour se …

- LA LA LA ! JE NE T'ECOUTE PLUS ! LA LA LA ! se mit à crier Narvura en se bouchant les oreilles.

Narvura partit ainsi rejoindre Gandalf, ne voulant pas entendre la suite des paroles de sa « cousine ». Et c'est qui a les pensées les plus obscènes, hein? Gandalf montra le chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison qui avait un gros écriteau au-dessus de la porte d'entrée « Chez Närth Hüru». Gandalf tapa la porte avec le bout de son bâton. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme en chemise blanche leur ouvrit.

- Gandalf ? dit-il avec un air étonné.

- Oui, mon ami. Pourriez-vous nous loger, chez vous juste pour cette nuit ?

- Mais … euh … oui bien sûre, entrez.

L'homme se décala su le coter afin de laisser passer les deux magiciens, les quatorze nains, les deux hobbits et l'elfe.

- Allez donc vous mettre au chaud ! dit l'hôte en désignant une grande pièce avec une cheminée, et, pour seuls mobiliers, une table et banc en bois.

Les nains ne se firent pas prier et allèrent se réchauffer près du feu. Ils enlevèrent leurs grands manteaux de fourrure qu'ils laissèrent tomber par terre. Certains s'assirent par terre et discutèrent entre eux. Quant aux quatre amis, ils restèrent un moment en retrait.

- Que me vaut se plaisir Gandalf ? demanda l'homme qui devait être Närth Hüru.

Narvura se retourna et le détailla. Il était grand (en tout cas, vu par la naine), très mince et était d'âge mûre. Il avait une barbe de trois jours, des cheveux châtain qui grisonnaient sur les coté et des cernes sous les yeux. Il avait aussi une sorte de tatouage, sur la tempe gauche, qui formé une sorte de cercle avec un D à l'intérieur.

- Nous ne vous importunerons que cette nuit, mon amis, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oh, mais vous savez, vous ne me déranger pas … j'aurais juste quand même aimé être au courant de votre visite…

Gandalf acquiesça de la tête. L'homme se tourna vers les quatre amis et leur sourit.

- Je me nomme Närth Hüru. Je suis un des forgerons de la ville.

- Narvura, pour vous servir.

- Syra Boffin.

- Lorer.

- Arienna la simple.

- Oh ! vous êtes une magicienne aussi ?

- Oui. Mais ne me demandais pas de vous faire des tour de magie, pour l'instant je suis am-né-si-que. Par contre je peux vous faire ça !

La fit alors le tour de magie du « doigt arraché ». L'homme eut alors une drôle de réaction : il ouvrit grand les yeux et mit la main devant la bouche, en poussant un « OHHHH ? ». « _Il est bizarre lui » _pensa Narvura en enlevant son manteau et les sortes de protections en fer qu'elle avait aux mains. C'est alors que Närth Hüru lui saisit la main droite :

- Vous aussi ? dit-il.

Narvura regarda sa main. Et étouffa un hoquet de surprise : Un D à l'intérieure d'un cercle était gravé sur le dos de sa main. Le même dessin qu'il y avait sur la tempe de Närth Hüru … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle n'avait pas ça avant ! Lorer, Syra et Arienna regardèrent par curiosité leurs mains. Et montrèrent au forgeron qu'ils avaient eux aussi le même signe.

- Gandalf, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? demanda alors Närth Hüru.

Sans un mot, le magicien alla rejoindre les nains près du feu. Le forgerons posa un genou à terre et fit signe aux quatre amis de se rapprocher.

- D comme Destiné, leur expliqua-t-il à voix basse et en montrant du doigt le signe qu'il y avait sur sa tempe et la main de la naine. Je suis comme vous, je suis ici grâce à la boîte de la Destiné. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Dieu seul sait comment j'aurais finit …

- Oui mais nous, ce serai plutôt à cause de cette boîte que nous sommes ici, dit Lorer. Elle ne nous était pas réservée. On n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver ici !

- Est-ce possible ?

- Mes amies et moi sommes la preuve formelle !

D'une main, Lorer désigna ses amies et lui. Närth Hüru regarda le sol. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion. Puis, il leur demanda d'aller se réchauffer au près du feu le temps qu'il leur ramène de quoi manger. C'est alors que le ventre Narvura gargouilla. Le forgeron sourit et attendit que Lorer, Syra et Arienna rejoignent les nains, pour prendre par le bras la naine et lui dire :

- Ils sont tous vos amis ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Narvura, surprise par la question.

- Vous ne craigniez pas que vos compagnons nains, trouvent étrange que vous soyez amie … avec un elfe ?

- Et alors ? Je le connais depuis longtemps. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais briser une amitié pour …

- Je vous conseille de vous séparer de cette ami. Au moins pour un moment. Vous verrez par vous-même, les nains risquent de … mettre de la distance entre vous et eux. De vous mettre à l'écart d'eux. Ils prennent les elfes comme pour leurs ennemis. Réfléchissez à ce que je vous aie dis. On dit que la nuit porte conseil …

Narvura, jeta un regard noir au forgeron avant de se débarrasser d'un mouvement sec, de la main qui retenait son bras. Elle alla retrouver ses amis, qui se trouvaient un peu en retraits des nains. Ces derniers riaient, et se parlaient en Khuzdul. Syra, elle, elle parlait à Bilbo, en faisant de grands gestes qui le faisaient sourire. Quant à Arienna et Lorer, ils parlaient tous deux à Gandalf, qui fumait sa pipe et souriait aux paroles de la magicienne. Narvura s'assit par terre. Elle se sentait soudainement seul, et les dernières paroles du forgeron raisonnaient dans sa tête.

- Narvura ?

Cette dernière releva la tête. Devant elle, deux jeunes nains, un blond et l'autre brun, lui souriaient. Elle leur rendit un sourire timide. Les deux nains se présentèrent :

- Kili, fit le brun. Pour te servir.

- Fili, fit le blond. Pour te servir.

- Narvura, pour vous servir.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était eux. J'espère qu'il ne sont pas si couillon que … » Mais, le brun la coupa dans ses pensées.

- Mon frère et moi nous nous demandions ... Es-tu vraiment amie avec cet elfe ?

- Oui, répondit- elle avec un ton dure, qui la surpris elle même. Et vous deux, êtes-vous vraiment des frères ? Parce que vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment.

Le blond leva les mains en l'air. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle les deux nains s'en aillent, vu comment elle leur avait parlé. Mais non. À la place, les deux frères pouffèrent de rire et s'assirent devant elle.

- Ah, tu sais, fit le blond. Avant on se ressemblait bien plus.

"Mais ça, c'était avant. Krys. Vous allez vous aimer". Narvura sourit à cette pensée idiote.

- Enfin, continua Fili. C'était avant que Kili ne prenne une potion de Balïn pour se foncer les cheveux.

- Oh, c'est bon Fili ! Thorïn nous confondait presque tout le temps, moi j'en avait marre !

- Vous étiez blond avant, demanda la naine à Kili, surprise.

- Oui, soupira Kili, puis, il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux: Tu aurais du voir l'expression de Thorïn quand il a vu qu'il avait un neveu blond et un autre brun ... Il ne pas ce qu'il s'était passé !

Kili et son frère partirent dans un terrible fourire. Narvura s'imagina la scène et, essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir d'hurler de rire. C'est sans doute en voyant son amie dans cette état, que Lorer se décida de la rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? demanda t-il à Narvura en passant un bras amicale autour de ses épaules.

Les deux nains coupèrent net leur début de rire et prirent un air sérieux. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et allèrent retrouver les autres nains. Narvura les suivit du regard, et, elle crut voir Thorïn et deux ou trois autres nains lui lancer un mauvais regard. Son sourire s'effaça, et elle se mît à fixer le sol.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Lorer. pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont partis comme ça ?

Narvura ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment répondre à son ami. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Mais, après hésitation, elle finit par lui avouer:

- Tu sais, les nains ne sont pas censé être amis avec les elfes. Ils ne s'apprécient pas.

- Oh Ben mince alors. Tu veux que je te laisses ?

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me dis, là ? Si tu pars, je t'arrache les oreilles ! T'es mon ami !

- oui, mais t'as sans doute compris que si on le reste, ils ne t'accepteront sans doute pas dans leur compagnie !

Narvura fronça les sourcils, et repensa au parole du forgeron.

- J'ai peu être une idée, annonça Lorer. Bon, ça risque de me faire désavantager plus qu'autre chose, mais toi, je crois que ça pourrait t'aider.

Il lui expliqua alors son plan. Narvura acquiesça tristement de la tête. Oui, ça pouvait le faire.

- Mais tu es sûre de vouloir le faire ? demanda Narvura. Parce que pour toi, ils risquent de ...

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ...

- Et ce serrait pour quand ?

- Demain.

- Qui veut de la soupe ? beugla Närth Hüru, une grande marmite dans les mains.

- Hum, fit Narvura timidement. Vous n'auriez pas plutôt de la charcuterie.

- Ah ces nains, soupira le forgeron en faisant un clin d'œil à la naine.


	6. Chapter 5

**BWWWA ! Déjà le chapitre 5 ! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Black Bird: Merci ! Et je suis contente que tu trouves que le début se déroule bien ! :) Merchi ! Merchi ! **

**ALittleUnicorn: Merci !Hé hé ... et oui, il y a aussi une histoire d'amour entre Lorer et Syra ... Et il fallait que je mette une explication du pourquoi Kili était brun et non blond ... Bon, je me suis par contre inspiré d'une fanart que j'avait vu il y a longtemps, si tu veux la voir, voilà: tape sur le net "Secret of Kili's hair by Pabutte Go"  
**

**Liz: Merci ! contente que ma fic commence à te plaire ! :3 En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi :)**

**Nana: Je suis contente, bien que tu n'aime pas les fic avec plusieurs OC, que la mienne t'ait plu ! :3 Merci ! Et je suis contente que l'histoire des pantouffle Lapin Crétin t'a fait rire ! ;)  
**

**Kiitsu-chan: Merci beaucoup ! Tu es la seconde à me dire de ne pas avoir l'habitude de lire des fanfics avec plusieurs OC ! Et, je suis donc contente que tu aies aimé la mienne !:3 **

**Loulou Miami:Oh ! Toi aussi tu n'a pas l'habitude de lire les fic à plusieurs OC ? Eh ben je suis contente que la mienne t'ait plu ! Miaou ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! et j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que j'aurais droit à d'autres reviews ! :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

**Qui a dit que le réveille ne pouvait pas être douloureux (pour les oreilles) ?**

* * *

Narvura sentit un souffle sur son visage. Elle se réveilla tout doucement. Elle grimaça. Elle avait espéré mieux pour sa première nuit en Terre du Milieu. En fait, elle aurait aimé dormir dans un lit confortable et non par terre. Oui, elle avait dû dormir sur le sol froid, son manteau pour oreiller. Et dire que les prochaines nuits, ça serait pareille ...ou peut-être même pire. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une énorme truffe humide qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. Elle cria. À ce moment-là, elle pensa qu'elle avait en fait de la chance de ne pas se trouver en hauteur, car sinon, elle serait sans doute tombé à la renverse... Et elle avait assez mal au dos comme ça. Elle jeta des regards alarmant dans toute la pièce. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, le feu de la cheminée était éteint et tout le monde dormait profondément. Personne n'avait donc entendu son cri ? Pas même Gandalf ou Thorïn ? Elle reporta son regard au propriétaire de la truffe. C'était un gros chien, bearded collie, enfin, elle ne savait pas si cet espèce avait le même nom que sur Terre, mais la bas, c'était le nom de cette race de chien ...

- Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Cambridge.

Narvura se redressa sur un coude. C'était Närth Hüru, qui se tenait à l'embrassure de l'entrée de la pièce. Elle alla discrètement le rejoindre dans le couloir.

- Vous avez donné le nom d'une ville d'Angleterre à votre chien ? chuchota Narvura, qui ne voulait pas réveiller tout ce petit monde endormit.

- Ah Cambridge, dit-il avec un air songeur. C'est la ville où je suis né, où j'ai rencontré ma femme et où mes enfants sont nés … Je n'ai jamais voulu fonder une nouvelle famille. Avoir donné ce nom à mon chien, me permet de me souvenir, de ne pas oublier. Les Proanges m'ont beau avoir dit d'enterrer ma vie passée, je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Ou plutôt je ne veux pas. Vous vous en rendez compte ? On vous demande d'oublier votre famille, ce qui vous sont chers, vos souvenir de votre enfance … C'est l'un des seuls inconvénients quand on est comme nous. Vous, vous me comprenez non ?

- Oui, soupira Narvura.

Elle reporta son regard au chien. Jusqu'à cet instant, elle avait réussi à éloigner cette pensée d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, au fait qu'elle devrait effacer de sa mémoire son ancienne vie … Elle caressa la tête de Cambridge, le gratta derrière l'oreille. Et pour la remercier, le gros toutou lui bava sur la main. « _Beurk. Merci Cambridge_». Avant même qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit, le forgeron lui tendit un vieux torchon.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'essuyant la main sur le tissu.

- Mais de rien Narvura. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre de vous être si vite habituez à votre nouveau nom ?

- Si. Mais je crois, que je vais devoir m'habituer aux trucs bizarres…

Puis, après un instant de silence, le forgeron ajouta :

- Le soleil va se lever. Vous devriez les réveiller, dit-il en désignant les dormeurs.

- Gnné ? Mais pourquoi moi ? se plaignit-elle alors.

- Parce que vous êtes la seule à s'être réveillée. Et qu'il est hors de question que je réveille Gandalf pour qu'il réveille à son tour tout le monde. Il dort rarement bien à ce qu'il m'a dit. Et, en le voyant dormir profondément…

- Vous avez pensé qu'il valait mieux réveiller quelqu'un d'autre pour faire cette sale besogne …

- Hé hé … Et c'est Cambridge qui a choisi.

« _Ah ! Merci beaucoup Cambridge_ » pensa Narvura en observant les membres de la compagnie, qui avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir se faire réveiller. Pourquoi personne d'autre n'était réveillez ? Elle pensa alors à faire comme le forgeron, réveiller l'un d'entre eux et le laisser réveiller les autres. « _Bon, si je réveille tout d'abord Arienna, Lorer ou Syra, je n'aurais plus de bras. Peut-être Bilbo ? Non, le pauvre déjà que la plupart nains sont désagréable avec lui … Et si je réveille un nain en premier je ne sais pas comment il va réagir … Bon, ben peut-être Gandalf, en espérant qu'il ne me jette pas une boule de feu à la figure..._». Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, Närth Hüru ajouta :

- Ecoutez, Gandalf m'a juste dit que vous deviez reprendre la route après le lever du soleil. Si vous partez en retard, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Et vous ne voulait pas affronter le courroux de Gandalf ?

- Vous m'avez convaincu. Mais je crois que, je crains plus la colère d'Arienna que celle du vieux Istar.

« _Surtout que elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de me faire avec son bâton_ », pensa la naine en se remémorant les douloureux coups de bâton sur sa tête qu'elle avait eu droit la veille.

- Oh, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire, vous savez, il peut se montrer plus ronchon qu'un nain.

- Merci pour le compliment. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise que lui, il ne soit pas réveillé après que j'ai criait.

- Hey ! comme je vous l'ai dit, il dort profondément.

Elle réfléchit alors à comment tous les réveiller. Tout d'abord, elle pensa leur renverser une bassine d'eau sur chacun d'entre eux. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de courir de bon matin, pour sauver sa vie. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Vous auriez deux casseroles ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi faire ?

- Je vais faire cuire des œufs… Mais non, ben c'est pour faire du bruit, tient ! Comme ça je n'aurais pas à les réveiller un par un …

- Oh. Oh ! Je vois ce que vous allez faire ! Je vais vous les chercher. Mais attendez que je sois partit avant de vous déchainer dessus.

Närth Hüru s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux casseroles en cuivre. Narvura les lui arracha.

- Vous savez qu'ils vont me découper en morceaux ?

- Les nains ? Bien sûre que non, vous faites partit de leur peuple, ils n'oseront pas vous faire du mal … Par contre, si ça avait été à l'elfe de les réveiller …

- Non je veux dire eux, fit Narvura en désignant ses trois amis.

- Oh, pour ça il y a des chances qu'ils vous plantent une fourchette dans la main après ce que vous allez faire, ria le forgeron.

« _Sadique _». Elle s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux dormeurs. Pendant un instant elle eut pitié d'eux. « _Je vais le regretter _». Elle se tourna vers l'hôte de la maison qui alla se réfugier dans la pièce d'en face. « _Oh, et puis ça pourrait être marrant de voir leur tête au réveil … Et puis, ils ne vont quand même pas me tuer pour les avoir tiré du sommeil._» Elle prit une grande inspiration. « _Adieu pauvres tympans_ ». Et se mit à taper des deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre, le plus fort possible. Cela dura quelques minutes. Quand elle fit une pause, elle entendit des gémissements un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais aucun des ex dormeurs ne se leva. Alors, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle se remit à faire du bruit avec les casseroles, mais cette fois ci, elle cria aussi :

- C'est l'or ! il est l'or ! l'or de se réveiller ! messeign'or! il est l'or… gouzi gouzi gouzi ! (*)

- C'est bon ! gémit un nain. On se lève !

- Quelqu'un est mort ? fit un nain qui se colla un cornet à l'oreille et que Narvura devina être le fameux Oin sourd comme un pot et qui déforme les paroles des autres.

- Mes tympans ! gémit un autre nain.

- Tu peux t'arrêter avec tes instruments de la mort, gémit Syra.

- Narvura t'es morte ! dirent Arienna et Lorer en même temps.

« _Ah ! Que c'est bon de se sentir aimer _» pensa Narvura. Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce d'en face, Närth Hüru riait à gorge déployé.

* * *

**(*) inspiré par une "chanson" de Blaze pour réveiller Don Salluste dans La Folie des grandeurs**

**Voilà Voilà ! Bon, ce chapitre est moins long que les autre mais bon ...**

**Reviews ? :3  
**


End file.
